Talk:Four Warriors Cometh (Remastered - Part the First)/@comment-26502657-20191218234858
Wow. Reading this made me nostalgic, and a bit emotional. I remember reading the original version of this on the Redwall wiki in what, 2014? I was so excited when I finally turned thirteen and got a wiki account so I could comment. I kind of blatantly ripped off your story with the horses and things for my own fanfic. I would stay up late reading the updates and just admiring your drawings. I drew fanart of your characters. I remember once accidentally referring to my hair as "headfur" in my thoughts. And now, five years later, reading this is incredible. The development of the story, the characters, the art. The way this went from being a rewrite of a book to include your OC, to its own rich world with a complex magic system, legends, and different creatures with their own history and traditions. Your writing style, art, and character development have improved so much. It's kind of inspiring how you've stuck with this project for ... almost a decade now? Going by your old art blog which had a drawing from 2012, I'll say that's almost a decade. It gives me hope for my own projects. Your old writing style sounded a bit like mine, and if you could improve so much, I hope one day I'll see some of my own stories in a finished form of some sort. (except maybe Eyes of Emerald, I'm pretty sure that's dead forever) I'm falling in love with these characters all over again. Whegg and his character arc are awesome; I've always had a soft spot for creatures on the "wrong side" of their species. I think he and Brek are my current favourites. That scene where Sayna and Torrin are dancing is adorable. You know it's good when you start grinning uncontrollably while reading it. And is it weird that I hope Roderick isn't dead? I want him to come back and be a villain again >:) And for some reason I always loved the scene where he tries to assassinate the Marks. "He drew his knife with a distinctly metallic grating sound." That line just makes so much sense to me! It's dramatic and something you see all the time in movies and things, but obviously it's a stupid thing to do in real life. (I'm very passionate about this single line. I've only ever had one other plot point in a book evoke this much of an emotional response with me because "it makes so much sense"; in the third book of the Inkworld trilogy by Cornelia Funke) So in summary, hi. It's Tess. I'm back and still in love with this story. I'm going to read along again and hopefully comment once in a while. And when this gets published I want to know so I can buy it. (I look back at myself now and cringe a bit at how weird and probably annoying I was when I first showed up. Sorry *sheepish grin*)